


too warm

by creepy_chaos



Series: too warm/too cold [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_chaos/pseuds/creepy_chaos
Summary: idk just a random idea that im writing in like five minutes
Series: too warm/too cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051853





	too warm

**Author's Note:**

> lots of talk of violence and gore and blood and such. yea and death too. idk im bored

its warm

too warm

im standing there, in the middle of a clearing, face towards the sky

i should be cold

but im not

snow is falling around, beautiful flakes coating my jacket and face.

today was supposed to be fun, a day out with my best friend

but it will end in tragedy

i slowly look down

my once clean jacket, now stained with a blinding red

i remember this red

from long ago

i had fallen, my knees covered in this same red

now most of my stomach is red

i can faintly hear the ringing in my ears

there was a loud bang moments ago

i turn around to my friend

they stare at me, but their face is blurry

i realize im crying, but im not sure why

nothing hurts

i fall to my knees

i wonder if theyre red now too

my poor jeans

i really had liked them

no use for them now i suppose

the warmth has gotten warmer

its almost unbearable now

but i know it wont last much longer

i wonder what will happen now

they say if a tree falls, alone, in the woods

does it really make a sound?

i guess the same qualifies for me

but there is someone around

but they wont say anything

i guess the falling of a tree is silent

when the person who heard it claims it to be

the warmth is fading now

so is everything else

my hands are shaking

my eyes are watering

my body is shutting down

i want to say im sorry

but theres no point

my vision is growing darker now

it almost looks like night

with the snowflakes as stars

and the trees the sky above me

people always wonder what comes after death

is there a God?

will i be reborn?

or will i cease to exist?

will i just fall asleep?

never to wake?

i cant make myself question it any longer

i always did like surprises

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this got really deep. i might add a part two. maybe from the friends pov idk. this was pretty fun tho.


End file.
